harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
James Potter
James Potter; früher von seinen engsten Schulfreunden "Krone" (im Original: Pronx) genannt, ist der Vater von Harry Potter. Er wurde zusammen mit seiner Frau Lily Potter an Halloween 1981 ermordet, als Harry knapp anderthalb Jahre alt war. Von den unbezähmbaren schwarzen Haaren bis hin zur Statur sehen Harry und James einander zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Lediglich ihre Augen sind verschieden: James hat braune Augen, während Harry die grünen seiner Mutter geerbt hat. James Schulzeit James besuchte in den 1970er Jahren die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er war ein sehr guter und begabter Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor. Während seiner Schulzeit war er sowohl bei Lehrern, als auch bei Mitschülern ungemein beliebt. Genau wie später auch sein Sohn war er ein exzellenter Spieler ((nach Interviewinformationen spielte James aber nicht wie Harry als Sucher, sondern als Jäger vgl. (Jkr-Interview am 16.10.2000)). ''Question: What position did James play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Was it seeker like Harry, or something different? J.K. Rowling responds: '''James was Chaser'.'' im Quidditchteam seines Hauses und Schulsprecher. Mit seinen Griffindor-Mitschülern Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew verband ihn eine dicke Freundschaft. Initiiert von James und Sirius nutzten die vier Freunde etliche magische Gegenstände und Verfahren, um unter bewusster Umgehung der Schulregeln Abenteuer zu erleben. Sie liebten das Risiko. * Häufig bedienten sie sich dabei des Tarnumhangs von James. Dieses Familienerbstück ist inzwischen von Albus Dumbledore an Harry weitergereicht worden (vgl.: JKR.-Chat am 19.10.2000). * Sie entdeckten etliche Geheimgänge und zeichneten gemeinsam eine magische Karte des Schulgeländes, die Karte des Rumtreibers, die ebenfalls später in Harrys Besitz gelangt ist. * Wenn James und Sirius getrennt von einander Schularrest absitzen mussten, unterhielten sie sich mittels eines magischen Zwei-Wege-Spiegels. * Um bei ihrem Freund Remus sein zu können, wenn er sich bei Vollmond zwangsweise in einen Werwolf verwandelte, bildeten James und Sirius sich heimlich zu Animagi aus. Von ihrer fünften Schulklasse an konnten sie sich dann willentlich in ein Tier verwandeln. Sie halfen gemeinsam auch dem ungeschickten Peter, eine Animagus-Verwandlung zu schaffen. James Animagusgestalt ist ein Hirsch, was ihm bei seinen Freunden den Spitznamen ''Krone (im Original: Prongs) eintrug. Weder er selbst, noch einer seiner Freunde ließ sich als Animagus registrieren, da die Nutzung ihrer Animagi-Fähigkeiten fast immer mit gravierenden Verstößen gegen die Schulregeln verbunden war. Andererseits hasste James alles, was mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hatte. Deshalb verband ihn von der ersten Klasse an eine tiefe Feindschaft mit seinem Mitschüler Severus Snape. Dieser Slytherin-Schüler war in schwarzer Magie von der ersten Klasse an sehr bewandert. Die beiden verhexten und verwünschten sich gegenseitig bei jeder Gelegenheit. Obwohl James Snape einmal das Leben rettete, blieb Snapes Hass erhalten. Er überträgt diesen sogar auf James Sohn Harry. Wegen seiner selbstherrlichen und eitlen Auftritte distanzierte sich die von ihm jahrelang vergeblich umworbene Gryffindor-Mitschülerin Lily Evans von ihm. Erst in der Abschlussklasse entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden eine Liebesbeziehung. James trat zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl nicht mehr so offen rebellisch in Erscheinung und wurde damals auch zum Schulsprecher ernannt. Widerstand gegen Voldemort Zusammen mit seiner Frau Lily und seinen Schulfreunden schloss sich James nach seiner Schulzeit dem Orden des Phönix an. James und Lily konnten bei ihren Widerstandsaktivitäten Voldemort dreimal knapp entkommen. Aufgrund des Verdachts, jemand spioniere sie aus, versteckten sie ihre Wohnstätte in Godric's Hollow mit dem Fidelius-Zauber. Trotzdem konnte Voldemort die beiden dort an Halloween 1981 aufspüren. Ihr Geheimniswahrer Peter Pettigrew Wurmschwanz hat den Aufenthaltsort an Voldemort verraten. Voldemort hat die Potters mit dem Todesfluch getötet. James' Eltern Die wahrscheinlich reinblütigen Zauberer-Eltern von James waren aufgeschlossen gegenüber seinem Freund Sirius, als dieser mit 15 sein schwarz-magisch geprägtes Elternhaus der Blacks verließ. Vermutlich hatten James' Eltern auch keine Einwände dagegen, dass ihr Sohn bald nach Schulabschluß die muggelstämmige Mitschülerin Lily Evans heiratete. Der Dünkel der "Reinblütigkeit" scheint in James Elternhaus kein Thema gewesen zu sein. Seine Eltern hinterließen ihrem Sohn James ein großes Vermögen, so dass er sich keinen einträglichen Broterwerb suchen musste, sondern einer Neigungstätigkeit nachgehen konnte (Vgl.: JKR-Chat am 19.10.2000). Zwischen James 17. Lebensjahr und vor Halloween 1981 müssen seine Eltern verstorben sein, denn als James und Lily ermordet wurden, lebten James' Eltern schon nicht mehr. Namensbedeutung Die Eltern von James gaben ihrem Sohn einen Namen vieler britischer Herrscher; James ist abgeleitet vom hebräischen Jakob und bedeutete „Gott schützt“. Potter ist ein häufiger englischer Nachname. Im Deutschen würde die Familie Töpfer heißen. Harry sieht seinen Vater Harry kann sich an seine Eltern nicht erinnern und von seinen Pflegeeltern wurde ihm die Wahrheit über seine Eltern konsequent verheimlicht. # Zum ersten Mal sieht Harry in seinem ersten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts ein Abbild seines Vaters im Kreise seiner Familie, als er in den Spiegel Nerhegeb blickt. # Am Ende dieses Schuljahres schenkt ihm Hagrid ein Album mit Fotos seiner Eltern. # Im dritten Roman sieht Harry vermeintlich seinen Vater, der ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Patronus schickt. Später merkt er, dass er selbst es war, den er gesehen hat. # Am Ende des vierten Bandes erscheint James erneut, als seine rauchige Geistergestalt auf Grund des mächtigen Zaubers Priori Incantatem aus der Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab steigt. # Moody zeigt Harry ein Foto der Mitglieder des ersten Orden des Phönix. Seine Eltern sind darauf auch zu sehen. # Im fünften Roman sieht Harry den jungen James Potter während seiner Schulzeit in einem Denkarium. Dabei macht sein Vater jedoch nicht gerade eine gute Figur. Spekulationen * Fan-Spekulationen, hinter James verberge sich irgendwie Voldemort und dieser selbst sei eigentlich Harrys Vater oder Großvater hat Joanne K. Rowling energisch zurückgewiesen (s. JKR/Rumors/Is Voldemort Harrys father... Potter, James Potter, James Potter, James Potter, James Potter, James Potter, James